The present invention relates to a device used in the manufacture of medicine tablets. In particular, it relates to an apparatus and method for removing veneer shards from granulations.
In the manufacture of some medicine tablets, a veneer coating film is used. When such tablets must be reworked, it is important to remove the shards of veneer coating film which remain in the granulated material, because the shards remaining in the granulation have a tendency to cause newly made tablets to be soft, due to the elasticity of the veneer coating film. In addition, the presence of the veneer coating film in the granulation can cause the internal structure of newly made tablets to be weak, as a result of moisture introduced through a "wicking" effect.